Outpost
Although there is no official criteria for an outpost, they seem to be smaller than villages with usually very few residences and primarily exist for strategic military position. In World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, there are several settlements that have "outpost" in their names: * Zoram'gar Outpost - a Horde outpost located on the Zoram Strand of Ashenvale * Skyguard Outpost - a small outpost for the Sha'tari Skyguard in Blade's Edge Mountains * Bloodmaul Outpost - an outpost of the Bloodmaul Clan of ogres at the south end of the Bloodmaul Ravine in central Blade's Edge Mountains * Bor'gorok Outpost - a Horde camp south of the entrance to Sholazar Basin and east of Winterfin Retreat * Crusader's Outpost - four guard towers of the Scarlet Crusade called Crusader's Outpost in Tirisfal Glades ** Crusader's Outpost (Solliden Farmstead) - western Tirisfal Glades ** Crusader's Outpost (Nightmare Vale) - southern Tirisfal Glades near the entrance to the Sewers of Undercity ** Crusader's Outpost (Crusader Outpost) - a guard tower located in eastern Tirisfal Glades ** Crusader's Outpost (Scarlet Watch Post) - a guard tower located in northeastern Tirisfal Glades, just north of the Scarlet Monastery * Dorian's Outpost - the northern front of Hemet Nesingwary's expedition to Sholazar Basin * Explorers' League Outpost - an Alliance quest hub located in southeast Howling Fjord east of Nifflevar and Daggercap Bay * Silverwing Outpost - located in south-central Ashenvale, north of the border with the Barrens and southwest of Splintertree Post * Gordunni Outpost - an area in the mountains north of Lariss Pavilion * Stonehearth Outpost - the Stormpike Guard garrison that is located near Field of Strife in Alterac Valley * North Gate Outpost - the northeasternmost settlement of dwarven build in Dun Morogh * Boulderfist Outpost - a cave carved into the hillside of Boulder'gor in the western Arathi Highlands * Twilight Outpost - far southwestern corner of Silithus * Gor'gaz Outpost - along the Southern Rampart in Hellfire Peninsula * Bladespire Outpost - an ogre camp located in Razor Ridge north of Toshley's Station in Blade's Edge Mountains * South Gate Outpost - the southeasternmost settlement of dwarven build in Dun Morogh * Ironforge Brigade Outpost - near Hive'Zora in Silithus There are also several encampments that appear to serve the outpost function: * Bloodvenom Post - a tiny Horde outpost in Felwood near the Bloodvenom River * Far Watch Post - a small outpost of the Horde located just west of the bridge between Durotar and The Barrens * Sentinel Hill - an Alliance outpost in Westfall and their last stronghold in the region * Kargathia Keep - located in eastern Ashenvale, in the eastern part of the Warsong Lumber Camp * Splintertree Post - a Horde outpost in Ashenvale, lying just North-West of Felfire Hill * Mag'har Post - a fortress outpost of the Mag'har orcs in Hellfire Peninsula, east of the Temple of Telhamat In Warcraft I * Kyross - was an Orcish outpost deep in the Swamp of Sorrows In Warcraft RPG * Farstrider Camp - an outpost in Ashenvale Category:Game terms Category:Geography Category:Outposts Category:World of Warcraft geography